30 Definitions
by FiniteXS
Summary: 30 words, 30 stories. Each word has a story behind it. This fanfiction is for the 30 day oneshot challenge. There will be a few characters used and a wide variety of genres. Rated T for some oneshots.
1. Beginning

**Oneshot #1: Beginning**

**Please read the note below**

_Note: Hello there, and thank you for clicking on this story. This story is a collection of thirty oneshots, each one of them based on a word. For instance, day one is the word 'beginning', so I write about anything relating to the word 'beginning'. The list of words has been posted below. Feel free to do the 30 day challenge, if you are bored. As usual, reviews are always appreciated, especially criticism. _

**_The oneshots will be a variety of genres, may or may not be connected to each other, and will have a few different characters._**

_Also, some of my friends are doing this challenge with me on the Vocaloid General Discussion forums. _ /topic/56167/35241720/2/#70564347 _(Scroll down a little bit until you see a post by Meepy saying the beginning of the 30 day challenge.) Feel free to check them out if you're interested._

_EDIT: A friend of mine, Blue Neonlightshow, is also doing this challenge with me. Check out his story, too._

_Now, let's begin this thing. _

**beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.**

**Beginning (definition from Google):**

**Noun - The point in time or space at which something starts.**

**Adjective - New or inexperienced.**

* * *

Word: Beginning

Genre: Family/General

Characters: Miku Hatsune, Meiko, Kaito, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, Dell, Rei Kagene, Rui Kagene

Rating: K

* * *

"Mr. Crypton, are you sure this will work?"

The tall, black haired man impatiently nodded and said, "Of course! We've been working on this project for months. It won't fail."

The scientist frowned and looked at the paper on his clipboard before saying, "But sir, we aren't ready yet. We need more time. The results indica-"

"Dell," Mr. Crypton said, cutting off the scientist in the middle of his sentence. "You created Meiko, Kaito, and Miku. What makes you think this will fail?"

"These are twins, sir. The past projects were a success because we were only focusing on one person, but the result of the twins is unpredictable."

Mr. Crypton stared into the room in front of him, silently thinking about what his top scientist said. Ever since Meiko and Kaito had been first created a few months ago, Mr. Crypton thought that nothing could go wrong with his current project. However, the Kagamine twins were slightly more complicated than the other projects. If the project failed…It wouldn't be good.

(MiNi LiNeBrEaK)

Miku Point of View

"One…two…three!" I jumped up and tried to reach the ceiling, but I was a few inches too short. I sighed and sat down on a chair. It would've been easier to give up now.

Meiko walked into the kitchen and said, "Good morning." She sounded a bit tired. It was probably because Master wanted her to record a few extra songs last night.

She yawned and tiredly sat down on the chair across from me. After a few seconds of silence, she asked, "Is something wrong? You aren't talking my ear off like you normally do."

I angrily pouted and said, "Kaito-nii called me short, and I said I wasn't. We made a bet that if I could touch the ceiling, he would give me fifty dollars."

Meiko flatly said, "How do you know he's telling the truth?"

Pointing to the ceiling, I said, "He taped his wallet onto the ceiling."

Meiko looked at the ceiling and sounded a little surprised as she said, "Oh. Why don't you just get a chair and take it? He won't know since he isn't here right now."

I blinked in surprise before saying, "Oh…I didn't think about that before." Mentally, I was hitting myself as I got a chair and got the wallet from the ceiling. I opened it up and pulled out a large wad of money.

"Meiko-nee! Look, look!" I ran over to her and excitedly showed her the money.

She glanced at the money and said, "Miku…that's Monopoly money."

"What! No way!" I looked at the money again and found out that it was Monopoly money.

Meiko just sighed. "Kaito…" she muttered.

Right at that moment, Kaito walked into the kitchen. I turned to glare at him and said, "Kaito! This money is fake!"

Kaito, the blue haired jerk, just grinned at me. "Maybe you should do it without Meiko's help next time," he amusedly said.

I threw the wallet at him and yelled, "You're such a jerk!"

He winked as he said, "I know I am. But I'm a hot jerk."

As mad as I was, I couldn't help but laugh at his comment while Meiko just sighed and smiled.

"Anyway," Kaito said, "Mr. Crypton wants us to see him at the lab. We're supposed to be getting new Vocaloids."

Meiko, who went through this before, just nodded and got out some cereal and milk, but this was new for me.

I excitedly asked, "New Vocaloids? Who are they? How long will it take? How many Vocaloids? What ge-"

"Mr. Crypton will tell us when we arrive there," Kaito said, cutting me off.

"Don't you know anything about them?"

He thought for a few seconds before saying, "They're going to be twins. One boy and one girl. I think they're called the Kagamines."

Impatiently, I tried to pull Kaito's arm and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Unfortunately, I couldn't move Kaito because he was too fat and heavy.

He chuckled and said, "At least let Meiko eat first. Besides, don't you need to eat?" Effortlessly, he picked me up bridal style and gently placed me down on a chair. "I'll make us some pancakes. You still want some, Meiko?"

Meiko curtly said, "Sure."

I wasn't able to eat a lot throughout breakfast; Instead, I was wondering how my new siblings would be. Would they be kind? Loud? Fun?

After everyone was finally done eating, I ran out the door and yelled, "Come on! Let's go!"

(MiNi LiNeBrEaK)

Third Person Point of View

After breakfast, the trio finally arrived at Mr. Crypton's office. Mr. Crypton was at his table, finishing up a crossword puzzle until Miku burst into the office.

Miku stopped in front of Mr. Crypton's desk. She took a moment to catch her breath before saying, "Where are they? The new Vocaloids?"

Mr. Crypton set down his crossword puzzle. He mentally sighed at the fact that he wasn't able to finish the puzzle before they got here, but he considered that irrelevant for now. He asked, "Where are Meiko and Kaito?"

"We're right here," Meiko said as she and Kaito walked into the office.

Mr. Crypton got up and said, "Good. Now, follow me."

He led them to the laboratory where Dell was waiting. When the group arrived, Dell greeted them.

Dell pointed at the room in front of him, which was separated by a thin layer of glass. He said, "Good, you're all here. Everything has been set, and we are prepared to begin. At your word, Mr. Crypton."

Mr. Crypton took a deep breath before saying, "Start."

The moment Dell pushed the button, a bright flash lit up both rooms. The group was temporary blinded by the light, but it eventually went away. The whole process only took a few seconds.

Dell rubbed his eyes and said, "That's it. It should be finished."

Meiko sounded unsure as she said, "Was that supposed to happen? It didn't happen when Miku was created."

Dell shrugged, not sure if it was supposed to happen or not. "I'm assuming that it needed a much larger amount of power to create two Voaloids rather than one. With some luck, everything went well."

Mr. Crypton walked away from the group and went into the other room. No one moved, waiting to see whether the project was a success or not. Even the normally hyper Miku stood still as she nervously watched Mr. Crypton.

Finally, after a few, tense seconds, two figures rose up from two capsules in the room. Mr. Crypton waited as the two figures got up and looked around the room, seeming somewhat disoriented.

Mr. Crypton said something, although the group couldn't hear, and the two figures turned to look at him. They unsteadily walked over to Mr. Crypton. After some talking, the three left the room and came out.

Mr. Crypton proudly said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet the newest addition to our family. Meet Len and Rin Kagamine."

The female twin shyly stepped forward and quietly said, "I'm Kagamine, Rin. It's nice to meet you all."

Unfortunately for the female Kagamine, Miku ran out and literally jumped on top of her as she hugged her. Rin almost fell and lost her balance, but she barely managed to stay up. Miku happily said, "Ooooh! You're so cute! I'm Hatsune Miku, but you can call me Miku-nee and we're going to have so much fun and…" By the time Rin had recovered from the sudden hug, Miku was already guiding her out of the room.

The room was oddly quiet after Miku left until Mr. Crypton said, "…Right. And everyone, this is Len Kagamine." The blonde twin did a short bow before nervously taking a step closer to Mr. Crypton.

Meiko softly said, "Hello, Len. You don't have to be nervous. I'm Meiko, and this," she said as she pointed to Kaito, "is Kaito." Kaito smiled and waved at Len.

Len took a hesitant step forward, but quickly took a step back. Mr. Crypton lightly patted the boy's shoulder and said, "There's no need to worry, Len. Anyways, let's go out and celebrate!"

For the first time, Len spoke. "Celebrate what?" he quietly said.

Mr. Crypton look surprised as he said, "Your birthday, of course. Yours and Rin's. Now, let's go!" The group left the room, discussing where they should go to celebrate.

Before Dell left, he looked into the other room, thinking about what happened. The flash wasn't natural. Something must've caused it. He considered going back into the room to check, but Mr. Crypton called his name. He sighed and decided that he would check tomorrow. He turned off he lights and left the room, not bothering to investigate the cause of the flash.

Had Dell stayed and checked, he would've noticed the two figures as they rose up from the same capsule Len and Rin were in.

The two figures stood up straight as their yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

In unison, they said, "Kagene twins, activated."

_Note: Reviews are always appreciated.  
**Review button likes being clicked.  
**_**VVV**


	2. Accusation

**Oneshot #2: Accusation**

**beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.**

**Accusation (definition from Google):**

**Noun - **

**1. ****A charge or claim that someone has done something illegal or wrong.**

**2. The action or process of accusing someone.**

* * *

Word: Accusation

Genre: Friendship, Romance (ReiXRui and LenXRin, not siblings)

Characters: Len Kagamine, Rei Kagene, Rui Kagene

Rating: T

* * *

Rei Kagene was on his bed, softly snoring as he slept. He slept for exactly one hour every day after school. The other residents of the house almost thought it was tradition for him to do that. During his nap, no one would dare come into his room for fear of waking him because he was never in a good mood when he didn't get his sleep.

Today, things were different. As the boy was sleeping, a quiet figure slipped into the room, took Rei's laptop, and left the room, making sure to not wake the sleeping boy.

(_-.-.-.-_)

"Len! You took my laptop again, didn't you?" Rei said as he stomped over to the blonde boy. His hair usually neat, combed hair was messy from his earlier nap.

Len, who was in the kitchen, looked up from his cake and asked, "Why would I want your laptop? My laptop is better."

Rei, however, wasn't listening to Len. He was too busy yelling at Len about his laptop. "Where did you put it? I need that for schoolwork! Are you a complete idiot to just borrow things without asking?"

Len put his hands up in an attempt to look innocent and nervously said, "Look, I seriously don't have your laptop. Now can I eat my cake in peace?"

He was ignored by Rei as he continued on his tirade. "And do you know what sort of messages on there? I have important emails concerning jobs and school and Rui and-"

"Rui?" Len snickered at the mention of Rei's girlfriend. "You have important messages from her?"

Realizing his mistake, Rei blushed and looked away. "W-well, of course! She's my girlfriend! Why wouldn't I have messages from her?"

"What kind of _important _messages?" Len suggestively asked with his trademark grin. "You aren't _doing _anything with her, are you? In your room. Alone. Just the two of you. Through webcam."

Rei, who was trying (and failing) to stop his face from blushing, scowled and said, "We're doing nothing like that, unlike you and Rin."

He nonchalantly shrugged at Rei's words. "No denying the truth," he said, unusually honest. He got a mischievous gleam in his eye and continued, "It's pretty fun. I actually have a pretty funny story about one time we were doing it and-"

"Where's my laptop!" Rei yelled, not wanting to hear Len's story.

Len pouted at being cut off and whined, "But it's a really good story! Come on, it'll make you laugh, and you need to do something besides frown. Or else your face is gonna be all old and wrinkly looking forever."

"Stop trying to change the subject. Where. Is. My. Laptop?" Rei said. He gripped his shirt as he tried not to strangle Len. Attacking Len would be like attacking a rock. An annoying rock that whines about everything.

"But I really don't have it!" Len cried out.

Rei sighed and took a few deep breaths. Maybe Len was actually telling the truth. But then where would it be?

_Tap tap tap. _Someone lightly knocked on the door. Rei's bad mood immediately disappeared when he heard the knock. To any other person besides Rei, the knock was nothing special. However, Rei recognized the light knock on the door from years of hearing it.

He left Len, who silently thanked whatever god was watching him, and opened the door with a small smile on his face.

"Hi, Rei," Rui said, beaming at her boyfriend.

Rei stepped forward and hugged Rui for a few seconds before backing away and asking, "Why are you here?"

Rui pouted at the question. "I'm just visiting you. Can't I do that?"

Realizing how cold he must've sounded, Rei tried to correct himself. "I didn't mean it like that! You're just busy and you don't have a lot of time during school days a-and…"

Rui couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend's nervous, flushed face. She pecked him on the cheek and teasingly said, "I was just kidding. Let's go inside now."

She walked inside, leaving a still flustered Rei outside. He sighed and muttered about how difficult girls were before going inside.

When he got back inside, he saw Len talking and laughing with Rui in the kitchen. He walked behind Rui and protectively wrapped his arms around her, glaring at Len while he did it.

Rui just rolled her eyes and giggled as Len innocently put his hands up. "Hey, no need to glare like that. I know she's yours," Len said.

Rei responded by gripping Rui tighter, although not enough to hurt her, and said, "Back to what we were talking about. Give me my laptop." He was much calmer now that Rui arrived, but he still wasn't happy at his missing laptop.

Len sighed at Rei's repetitive words. Annoyed, he said, "I told you, I don't have it."

Rei finally realized that Len really didn't have the laptop. He frowned in confusion as he said, "But…then who has it?"

"I think I have an answer," Rui said. Both boys turned to her, curious about what she had to say. "Wait a minute." She left the room and returned with her backpack. She put it on the table and unzipped the backpack. Rui turned to Rei and apologetically said, "I needed to do an assignment for school, but my laptop was broken, so I came in and took yours while you were sleeping. I thought you wouldn't mind." She stared at the ground, looking as if she was going to cry.

Rei mentally cursed and quickly said, "No, no, it's fine. I'd let you use my laptop any time."

Rui immediately perked up and smiled at Rei. "Great! Now who wants to order some pizza, because I'm starving." She skipped out of the kitchen, acting as if nothing happened.

Next to the table, Rei stared at the direction Rui went and sighed. He sat down next to Len before muttering, "I'll never understand girls..."

Len laughed and said, "Dude, she's playing you like a kid plays a video game."

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked. He let out a frustrated groan and said, "Actually, don't answer that. I'm already confused enough. I'm going upstairs." He left the kitchen and went into his room.

Later that day, when he used his laptop, he realized that Rui had typed up a cheesy, but still sweet, poem for him and had saved it in his laptop, intending for him to see it.

_Note: So I actually have nothing to say. Absolutely nothing._  
**Review button likes to be reviewed.  
VVV**


	3. Restless

**Oneshot Challenge #3**

**30 days, 30 words**

**beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.**

_Note: It's been a while since I've updated this. Not much to say, but if you do see any errors, please point them out. _

**Restless (definition from Google):**

**Adjective – **

**1. Unable to rest or relax as a result of anxiety and boredom.**

**2. Offering no physical or emotional rest; involving constant activity or motion.**

* * *

Word: Restless

Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Piko Utatane, Kaito

Rating: K

* * *

Piko never was a famous Vocaloid. He knew this, and often, he felt ignored because of this. As the white-haired android thought about this, he looked out his window and sadly sighed.

It was dark outside, but the bright lights of the neighborhood illuminated the suburban area enough so that he could see outside. There was almost no noise, aside from the odd noises made by nature from time to time. The house was quiet, but that was nothing new. Because Piko wasn't very well-known, to the residents of the neighborhood and to the other Vocaloids, he rarely had anyone visit him. In fact, he wasn't sure if anyone even knew about him. Piko had a faint hope that one of the other Vocaloids may remember him, but he doubted it. He was introduced two years ago. Two years was more than enough time to forget a nobody like him.

Sighing once again, Piko looked away from the window and scanned the almost undecorated walls of his bedroom, hoping to find something that would distract him from his thoughts. The first thing he noticed was his picture with Pico, his voice provider. In the picture, Pico had one arm thrown across Piko's shoulders. He had a small smile on his face and was making a peace sign with his other hand. Piko was standing next to Pico with a broad smile on his face. His arms were relaxed at his sides, but he remembered how he felt at the day the picture was taken. He was waiting to be released and had to force himself to calm down long enough for the picture to be taken. If he had known that he would be an almost unknown Vocaloid, would he still have acted that way? Piko tore his eyes away from the picture, unwilling to look at it for any longer. It only made him remember forgotten dreams and hope.

The second thing he saw was a portrait of him. A weak smile appeared on Piko's face when he saw the portrait. A few days after he was released, one of the more popular Vocaloids, Kaito, visited him. The older Vocaloid was normally a quiet, reserved person. He seemed to be serious most of the time and intimidated Piko, but he was polite. When he visited, he was carrying a medium-sized canvas with him. He asked Piko if he was busy and after telling him he wasn't, asked if he could paint him. The request surprised Piko, but he said yes. The portrait only took about an hour. After it was finished, Kaito gave the portrait to Piko as a gift. "A welcoming present," he said. It looked amazing, and Piko was grateful for the gift. He met Kaito a few times afterwards, but they rarely talked. Even now, Piko could remember how grateful he felt when he received the portrait. He looked away from the portrait, feeling a bit better.

There wasn't anything else that was important on the wall: only a few sticky notes to remind him about meetings and a few posters of various bands he liked. Piko sighed and got off his bed. He walked out of his room and went into the kitchen. He still had to do something before going to sleep.

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a small slice of vanilla cake. He got a fork and placed it on the table. Looking at the cake, Piko whispered, "Happy second birthday, Piko. May this year be better than the last."

He picked up the fork and was about to eat it but was startled by the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Putting the fork on the table, he got up and slowly went to the door. It was probably someone lost and asking for directions. It couldn't have been any of the other Vocaloids; they didn't know about his birthday.

The person knocked on the door again, sounding more impatient this time. Piko quickened his pace and yelled, "Wait a bit, I'm coming."

When he got to the door, he opened it, expecting to find a stranger but was instead face to face with the male Kagamine twin. He impatiently sighed and said, "What took you so long? You know what, it doesn't matter. Get your shoes on, and let's go already!"

"Huh?" What was he talking about? Go? Where?

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We're goi-"

Len was interrupted as a familiar blue-haired Vocaloid pulled him away from the door. Kaito glared at Len before looking at Piko. He said, "Sorry about Len. He's not usually like this. He's just mad about missing his sleep."

Piko was surprised but nodded in response. Len, who was now next to Kaito, muttered something about sleep and walked away to a nearby car. Kaito ignored Len and said, "I tried to call you, but you weren't picking up."

Piko nodded but mentally scolded himself. His phone was in his room. "Sorry," he said, "I wasn't expecting anyone to call me."

"It's fine," Kaito said. "Anyway, what Len was trying to say is that since today's your birthday, do you wanna go out and eat?"

Piko tried to keep the surprise off his face as he took in what Kaito was saying. Someone remembered his birthday…and he was being invited out to eat. It seemed like a miracle. Trying to contain his happiness, Piko smiled and happily said, "Yea, sure!"

Kaito grinned and said, "Alright. I'll be waiting for you in the car."

As he walked away, Piko called out, "Kaito!" The Vocaloid turned back and questioningly looked at Piko. He hesitated for a moment but said, "…Thanks."

Kaito just nodded and said, "It's no problem. No one deserves to be lonely." He turned around and walked to the car.

**Review button wants to catch all of the Pokemon.  
VVV**


End file.
